La reina blanca de la mafia
by Shion 321
Summary: Tsuna siempre fue subestimado por ser mujer asta que fue entrenada por Olivier Mira Armstrong y mira su viaje en conventirse en la donna mas poderosa y en la reina de la mafia Strong/FEM Tsuna/ BX27/ iemitsu bashing
1. Chapter 1

no me pertenece FMA ni KHR Sino a sus respectivos autores solo sera mio la tecnicas y lo que incluya

* * *

La reina blanca de Namimori

En Namimori vivía una familia compuesta por dos mellizos Setsuna Sawada y Tsunahime Sawada y los padres Iemitsu Sawada y Nana Sawada pero los dos padres hablaban de algo muy importante sobre el futuro de sus hijos

Vamos Nana Setsu será el vongola 10 decimo es hombre será mejor líder que una débil chica – dijo arrogantemente Iemitsu recibiendo una mala cara de su esposa pero Nana le dijo-

No es justo apenas tienen 4 años y obligas a uno a ser la sombra del otro por ser mujer es tu hija- le grito Nana que se veía muy indignada

Pero si es una mujer es débil nunca podría dirigir vongola y por si lo hiciera seria la generación mas patética Jajajajajajajaja- insulto Iemitsu

SI eso crees dale un cuarto de vongola ring años será un batalla por ser el heredero que escogido por C.E.D.E.F trato – Pregunto Nana a Iemitsu

Jajajajaajajaja ok aunque dudo que sirva de algo pero ok Nanita- se burlo Iemitsu

OK y Nono lo llamaras ahora para que no se te olvide - dijo muy enojada Nana

Nana y Iemitsu llaman a Nono y le explican todos para escoger al candidato para ser el candidato 10 Vongola de lo cual el acepta

OK Reborn entrenara a Setsu cuando el pueda debido a que su trabajo como hitman y el posible inicio del joven dino lo tendra muy ocupado ademas el no tiene la delicadeza para entrenar mujeres (Nana puso mala cara) pero luego hablare contigo Nana sobre quien puede entrenar a Tsu-chan y ademas cada uno deberá encontrar a sus guardianes -dijo Timoteo el noveno vongola a los 2 padres

si Timoteo-sama- dijeron los 2 al unisono

(Con los mellizos que hablan en el patio)

hermanito quieres jugar- le dijo una tierna niña de pelo y ojos cafe usando un vestido blanco

No juego con niñas baka-hime bu - le dijo un niño pelicafe y de ojos cafe (técnicamente un Tsuna de distinta personalidad)

Pero Setsu-nii yo quie - iva a decir Tsunahime pero su mellizo le grito

Déjame en paz maldita debilucha -dijo Setsu y le pego a su hermana

mientras Setsu se burlaba de su hermana su madre les llevo a la casa mientras su padre volvía a Italia para ir a bscar posibles candidatos para ser vongola 10 guardianes en italia y por mientra su madre una mujer buscaba en la computadora asta que encontro una forma de volver a su niñita una fuerte y valiente mujer con una tal Olivier Mira Armstrong preparando las cosas para el viaje que su hija aria en 1 año asta que llego el dia

**_casa sawada 1 año despues 1 semana antes de la partida_**

Tsunahime ven aqui querida- dijo Nana con ese delantal amarillo que siempre usa en la serie

Si mami en que te ayudo -dijo tiernamente Tsunahime con un vestido naranja y zapatos negros

Tengo algo muy importante importante que decirte a si que escucha-dijo lo mas seria que pudo Nana

Veras hace 400 años tu ancestro vino de italia y se puso el nombre de Sawada Ieyasu pero su verdadero nombre era Giotto di Vongola tambien conocido como Vongola Primo el primer jefe de la familia Vongola - Le dijo Nana mientras su hija no creia lo que oia

Pero mami por que me dices esto - dijo anonadamente Tsuna

Por que tu eres una de los 3 candidato a Vongola 10 y dentro de una semana deberás ir a entrenar para ser una mujer fuerte y una gran lider -dijo Nana

Pero mama yo no serviría para la mafia solo soy una niña - pero antes de que terminara Nana le grito

SAWADA TSUNAHIME YO CONFIÓ EN TI SE QUE TU PUEDES SOLO DEBES CREER OK

(mientras Tsuna pensaba en lo que decía su madre en como confiaba en como la trata su hermano llego a una decisión)

acepto quiero ser fuerte quiero se la donna mas fuerte de la historia -dijo con convicción Tsuna

_**Partida de Tsuna 1 semana despues**_

Adiós cuídate mucho -le dijo Nana a su hija

Adiós mama te extrañare - le dijo Tsuna a su madre

**VUELO 57 CON RUMBO A BRINGS RUSIA REPITO ****VUELO 57 CON RUMBO A BRINGS RUSIA **

ADIOS ESE ES MI VUELO - le grito a su madre Tsuna

cuidate . dijo Nana

Lo que Nana no sabia era que Olivier era la mujer mas terrorífica viva hasta el momento y el gran cambio que causaria en el mundo de la mafia aqui es cuando nace la gran reina de la mafia Sawada Tsunahime la reina blanca de la mafia

* * *

Les gusto lo odio o me mataran esta historia la escribí en el computador de mi mama por que la el mio tenia errores por lo cual se resubio el 1 Naruto di Virgo y borro el 2 por favor comprendan

* * *

Informacion : Tsuna remplasara a todos sus guardianes con mujeres de Katekio Hitman Reborn y Full Metal Alchemist y tendra a su mando el comité de disciplina que lo llamaran la corte blanca de la secundaria namimori y tendrá distinto uniforme y distinto cargo basado en el ajedrez

uniforme:

Reina (Tsuna): camiseta azul, falda blanca, cinturon azul claro, zapatos y gakuran blanco, en el hombro derecho de su gakuran tiene el símbolo de reina en el ajedres , con un pelo lizo recogido con una cinta parecida a una corona

Torre :es el uniforme de Namimori pero la chaqueta es azul marino y la falda y pantalon es azul bebe y con un simbolo de torre en sus hombros derechos ,

Alfil: :es el uniforme de Namimori pero la chaqueta es morado claro y la falda y pantalon es morado berenjena y con un simbolo de arfil en sus hombros derechos

Caballo :es el uniforme de Namimori pero la chaqueta es verde claro y la falda y pantalon es verde cobalto y con un simbolo de caballo en sus hombros derecho

Peón : es el uniforme de Namimori con una banda amarilla con el simbolo de peon

y los guardianes y sus respectivas piezas seran

Cielo: Tsuna pieza : Reina

Nube: Riza pieza: Alfil

Tormenta: Laofan pieza: Torre

Sol: Haru pieza : Caballo

Lluvia: Kyoko pieza: Torre

Rayo: Hana pieza: Caballo

Niebla: Nagi (próximo capitulo) pieza: Alfil

así denme ideas de como Tsuna le quita Namimori a Hibari y si los guardianes canon seran bueno o malos pero Setsu sera malo y denme ideas de las parejas de los vongola excepto Tsuna que sera Bxfem27 por que ella una reina el un principe pero ella manda la relacion al ser mas fuerte que Bel a si que Bel no lo considera Rey

pero las guardianas no tienen pareja ustedes deben votar puede ser cual quiera excepto los guardianes del canon

yo se porque


	2. El infierno de hielo parte 1

El infierno de hielo

Tsuna recién había aterrizada ahora debía esperar a la que seria su maestra cuando a lo lejos se le ve a una mujer acercándole de ojos azules con largas pestañas y largo pelo rubio rizado hasta la cintura el que se ve sensible en los extremos a pesar de ser de otro modo relativamente recto. Sus labios están claramente definidos . Aunque delgada se notaba que llevaba uno buenos músculos mientras vestía con una chaqueta esquimal de color verde oscuro y ella le dijo a Tsuna

Oye enana tu eres Sawada Tsunahime - le dijo de un modo violento a la pequeña

si yo soy Sawada Tsunahime entonces usted debe ser Olivier-san- dijo emocionada la pequeña

si yo soy Olivier ahora vamos - respondió cortado Olivier

¿ adonde vamos Olivier-san ? - pregunto Tsuna

a donde pues a mi casa a empezar a que te acostumbres al frio sino no podras entrenar quedo claro ENANA-exigio Olivier

Si Olivier-san - dijo Tsuna solo para ver una Olivier aterradora con un oso gigante tras su espalda

digo Madam -dijo con pose militar Tsuna

Mejor-dijo rápidamente- Olivier

Tsuna y Olivier llevaban harto rato caminando Tsuna no sentía su cuerpo pero tenia tanto miedo de su tutora como para atreverse a quejarse después de 2 horas de caminar Tsuna llego casi arrastrándose a la casa en si la casa era como un bunker acero de los que se usan en las guerras de 3 pisos con un tamaño con el que fácilmente vivirían 10 personas y sobraría espacio

**Dentro de la casa**

el primer piso era una gran sala de entrenamientos con muñecos baleado, espalados ,cortados y una gran colección de armas desde mini pistolas hasta bazookas y cañones

mientras el segundo piso tenia el baño, la cocina y una sala de estar y una biblioteca con información de distintos estilos de pelea

mientras el 3 piso eran las habitaciones si asi se podia llamar era un escritorio y un saco de dormir

(que acaso planea matarme con esto) - penso de manera pesimista Tsuna

OYE ENANA TIENES 3 HORAS PARA DESCANSAR Y LUEGO COMENZARA TU ENTRENAMIENTO QUEDO CLARO

si- dijo pesimista Tsuna

DIJE QUEDO CLARO- grito Olivier

SI MADAM- respondió Tsuna

_** 3 HORAS DESPUES**_

okay enana ponte esto -dijo Olivier y le tiro una polera blanca y unos pantalones rojos y unos zapatos del mismo color

COMO USTED ORDENE MADAM- grito Tsuna

Tsuna se fue al baño a cambiarse y se lo puso y luego le dijo a Olivier

Y ahora que hago- pregunto a Olivier

MAS RESPETO MALDITA ENANA-grito Olivier

DIGO COMO EMPIEZO EL ENTRENAMIENTO MADAM-dijo de los mas asustada Tsuna ella se habria hecho pipi pero calculen el miedo como para no hacerlo

CON 25 SENTADILLAS,50 FLEXIONES,25 ABDOMINALES Y LUEGO 2 HORAS AFUERA PARA ACOSTUMBRARTE AL FRIO Y SI SOBREVIVES MAÑANA PODRE EMPEZAR A ENTRENARTE YO MISMA QUEDA CLARO

s...i...m..a..a.a.d.d.a. - dijo tímidamente Tsuna

mas fuerte - dijo en tono sádico Olivier

SI SEÑORA- GRITO Tsuna

**_DESPUÉS_****_ DE LOS 25 SENTADILLAS,50 FLEXIONES,25 ABDOMINALES_**

o ya los hiciste buen trabajo ahora tu resistencia al frió okay vamos afuera- dijo en un tono frio Olivier

a fuera las dos en camisa nomas

cierra los ojos - le dijo Olivier a Tsuna

ahora ábrelos - dijo Olivier mientra Tsuna no creía lo que veía era una esp dijo Tsuna

eh- menciono Tsuna incrédula Olivier

una espada de kendo pelearas conmigo en kendo debido a que la espada es mi espacialidad ahora en guardia- dijo Olivier

_Tsuna la ataca por instinto mas que nada pero Olivier solo lo detiene con un movimiento de su muñeca y golpea a Tsuna en el estomago con una patada_

Eso porque fue -dijo entre adolorida y enojada

Para enseñarte algo en una pelea nadie lo hara limpio en este mundo nunca debes dudar si no moriras debes ganar si ganas ganaras poder y con poder respeto y asi demostrarle a todos que no eres una debilucha y si no mejor porque no te vas para tu casa a ser la sombra de tu hermano el mundo es la supervivencia del mas apto- le explico Olivier dejando una ideología de vida en Tsunahime

acepto - dijo Tsuna

Eh - Olivier enmarco una ceja

QUE ACEPTO Y TE VENCERÉ AQUÍ Y AHORA-grito Tsuna con la rabia del golpe y lo que le dijo Olivier

ven aquí enana estoy esperando o tienes miedo - insulto a Tsuna

_Tsuna la ataca con mas fuerza que pero Olivier le golpea el pie con la espada pero Tsuna no se rinde y mientras Olivier la subestimaba logro darle un golpe pero Olivier le conecto 10 golpes pero sigue sin rendirse y salta para atacarla pero de un golpe con la espalda la manda a volar contra su casa por el cansancio ella se desmaya_

Oh tal vez tengas potencial enana pero preparate para conocer el infierno -dijo Olivier

de repente Tsuna sintio mucho miedo

**1 año Despues**

En el ultimo año Tsuna crecio en general sus habilidades con la espada siendo capaz de vencer a un hitman normal pero perderia con un oficial varia bajo , su fuerza es capaz de noquear a un animal cualquiera y su velocidad y reflejos son comos los de un animal pero su determinacion se iba acabadando hoy dia bajando al pueblo todo iba cambiar consiguiendo una poderosa aliada

_**En el mercado del pueblo :**_

quiero 3 kilos de carne y 2 kilos de pollos - dijo Olivier

Algo mas señorita- pregunto el vendedor

No nada mas - dijo Olivier

y le entrego las bolsas a Tsuna cuando en un flash Amarillo las bolsas ya no estaban

Que fue eso - fue Todo lo que pudo articular Tsuna antes de perseguir a ese flash amarillo despues de un tiempo Tsuna aun no atrapaba a ese misterioso Flash su maestra se harto y empezo a sacar un aura terrorífica dejando a Tsuna y al flash muy asustados

okay quien maldita eres - le grito Olivier al flash

M...i... n...oommm... -iba a decir el flash

Ya apurate- le grito Olivier

mi nombre es Riza Hawkeye- dijo la ahora identificada como Riza

bueno Riza por que no quisiste quitar las bolsas- pregunto Tsuna de la forma mas amable que pudo

Lo que sucede es que un militar asesino a mi padre un ex bombardero debido a su gran conocimiento pero también mato a mi madre cuando defendio a mi padre pero yo me alcance a esconder snif snif snif tenia que robar para sobrevivir - dijo entre llanto Riza

Olivier en lo mas profundo de su corazon muy muy profundo muy profundo dijo

Oye Perra desbocada (apunta a Riza) quieres ir con nosotros a vivir y entrenar te explicaremos para que es en mi casa pero te advierto que cuando subas no hay vuelta atras- dijo Olivier a Riza

No lo se (pero no quiero seguir sola -penso Riza) acepto- dijo en voz baja

Ya ahora subamos- dijo Olivier

**En Casa de Olivier**

En eso Olivier le explico quien era Tsuna como era candidata a Vongola decima y que ellas dos eran parte de la mafia pero pasa algo

¿Asi que quieres unirte a la familia de Tsuna? - pregunto Olivier

por que me pregunta eso Olivier-san - dijo anonada Riza

En el pueblo vi que eres mas rápida que Tsuna pero tienes menos fuerza y Tsuna lleva entrenado aquí en briggs un año entero y te vi como una mafiosa potencial y una buena compañera de entrenamiento de Tsuna - Explico Olivier

Riza no sabia que decir literalmente tendría una nueva vida garantizada y de paso no estaría sola y ese fue el factor decisivo en su decision

Acepto y asi no estare sola nunca mas - dijo con dudas Riza

ok ahora ponte esto (le pasa lo mismo que a Tsuna cuando llego) Y ahora as 100 flexiones tienes velocidad pero te falta fuerza-le miro con cara de pocos amigos que provoco mucho miedo en la niña como para chistar y ella empezó a cambiarse en el baño y empezo su entrenamiento

**Despues de las 100 flexiones**

Bueno a diferencia de Tsuna no tienes un cuerpo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo sino de a distancia ok toma esto - dijo Olivier

que es una pistola - dijo incrédula Riza

Tiene balas de paintball no reales - ahora dispara a lo menos 10 aciertos al muñecos

ok- dijo Riza

_Bang le da justo en el punto rojo iba a disparar una 2 ves pero Olivier le pisa el pie y golpea en el estomago _

Por q..e.e...ee.e.e- logro articula Riza

Para que no te confíes las pistola desde hoy es tu sentimiento ocupa tu velocidad para evadir golpes y tus balas para acabar con tus enemigos es la única manera de sobrevivir en este mundo queda claro por que si fallas morirás aunque no te culpo si te quieres rendir e irte - dijo Olivier

No no me rendiré tan sencillo yo entendía eso desde que me ofreciste unirme a la familia de Tsuna YO NO SOY TAN COBARDE - Grito Riza

_después__ se escucho un BANG BANG BANG BANG proveniente de la pistola de Riza que continuaba disparando mientras con una patada giratoria su maestra _

_la tiro al piso pero ella se levanto y se escucho BANG BANG BANG BANG pero unos golpes de su maestra y cayo inconsciente pero no sin antes hacer un ultimo disparo que termino en un BANG _

jajaja familia adquirida- dijo maliciosamente Olivier

**6 MESES ****DESPUÉS**

En los últimos 6 meses se inicio una amistosa rivalidad entre Tsuna y Riza que mejoro amplia mente los entrenamiento de ambas Tsuna ahora con la espada es capas de noquear a quien sea y por eso empezó a practicar con una katana y por recomendación de Riza empezó a ocupar una minipistola y aprendió distintos artes marciales con un nivel básico pero sumado su monstruosa fuerza la hace alguien de temer mientras Riza se preocupo con una habilidad de esconder armas en el cuerpo siendo capaz de esconder 25 pistolas y mas de 250 balas mejorando su fuerza y puntería llegando a otro nivel superando a un francotirador normal también aprendió las bases de combate cuerpo a cuerpo hoy día irían a china ya que Olivier tenia que hacer un trabajo personal mientras no esperaría como terminaría

**EN CHINA: **

guau con que esto es China- Dijo anonada Riza **  
**

Si es bastante no se como explicarlo - dijo Tsuna (mini bloqueo mio )

que hacemos aqui Madam - Riza y Tsuna pregunataron a la rubia

Vengo a hacer una pequeña entrega a la triada ( tengo entendido que asi se llama a las mafias chinas) Yao - dijo Olivier a las pequeñas Chicas

que es la triada Yao - pregunto Tsuna a Olivier

Son miembros del grupo Xing que gobierna toda Asia siendo la segunda organizacion criminal mas grande del mundo compuesta por cincuenta triadas todas con un heredero posible al mando del grupo ( como en el reino de Xing solo que en ves de clanes triadas y en vez de rey jefe - explico Olivier

y que haremos nosotras - dijeron simultáneamente la niñas

Verán como supervisar y hacer trabajos algo muy importante en toda mafiosa- dijo arrogantemente Olivier

* * *

**Y SE ACABO DENME IDEAS DEL ENCUENTRO DE LAN FAN Y LAS PROTAGONISTAS AHORA ESCRIBO NARUTO DI VIRGO DENME EL VIERNES LO PONGO OK PERO DENME IDEAS DE COMO TSUNA VENCE A HIBARI REVIEWS REVIEWS Y COMENTEN MAS**


End file.
